A dust collector for a cleaner in the related art includes a cyclone barrel, a central filter disposed in the cyclone barrel for filtering dirt like dust, and an air guide tube tangentially connected to an outer side wall of the cyclone barrel and connecting a side wall of the dust container to a side wall of the cyclone barrel. A long air guide tube is needed to communicate an exterior of the dust collector with an air inlet of the dust collector, and the dust containing air enters into a dust container in a tangential direction thereof for the air dust separation.
Because there is a corner at a connection between the air guide tube and the dust container, the air tightness between the cyclone separator and the dust container is poor. Moreover, the air guide tube is long. Therefore, the suction is decreased when a cleaner is working, thus affecting the dust collection efficiency of the cleaner, and the manufacturing cost of components of the dust collector is also high.